Sensors of electronic cigarettes may be often soaked by tobacco tar. The tobacco tar may cause the sensors to malfunction, and the electronic cigarettes may be unable to work due to the malfunctions of the sensors.
Aiming at the aforementioned problem, a method for using a plurality of smoking sensors in one electronic cigarette has been provided. Referring to FIG. 1, a structural schematic view of a multi-sensor control circuit in the prior art is shown. The multi-sensor control circuit is used in an electronic cigarette using a plurality of smoking sensors (e.g., inhalation sensors), and includes a control module. The control module includes a microcontroller, and the microcontroller has a plurality of input pins. Output terminals of the plurality of smoking sensors are respectively connected to different input pins of the microcontroller, and the software installed in the microcontroller deals with the input signals from the different input pins as logical OR circuit. When any one of the smoking sensors malfunctions, the other smoking sensors can act as the backup of the malfunctioning smoking sensor. However, the connection method of the multi-sensor control circuit requires occupying more I/O interfaces or pins of the microcontroller, and therefore the hardware cost may increase. Furthermore, controlling the smoking sensors occupies much software resource of the microcontroller.
Therefore, the prior art has drawbacks and needs to be improved.